


Sans the Skeleton Steals Your Shins

by MrLesleyChoyce



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood and Injury, Possessive Sans (Undertale), commission, shins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLesleyChoyce/pseuds/MrLesleyChoyce
Summary: Commission piece for my friend in which sans the skeleton steals his shins and eats them
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sans the Skeleton Steals Your Shins

You were terrified, backed into a dead-end, clutching at your bloody leg as sans the skeleton approaches you. His casual pace and posture just mocking you as you cower. “hey there, buddy ol’ pal. why’d you run? i only wanted a taste of your shins. wont you give me a taste of your shins?”

“No! NO!” You scream as sans leaps forward, grabbing onto your leg and ripping the shin clean off. You can feel the bones of his fingers dig into the flesh through the pain as he goes for the other one. You try and kick sans away as your other shin is removed, but your attempts are futile. Despite being made of only bones, sans is extremely strong and could beat anyone in a fistfight. Once he gets both of your shins in his hands, his mouth opens, revealing nothing but a dark void inside. He unhinges his jaw, and you stare in awe as he swallows your stolen shins whole, pain completely forgotten for the moment.

You half expect the shins to just go right through him and fall the concrete below, but they don’t, forever lost to the void within the skeleton. “mmmm, tasty.” sans says. Wiping his bloody fingers on his even more blood-stained hoodie. It is then that you are reminded that all that blood came from you and the pain stemming from your shin-less legs comes back full force. You cry out in agony, sans still standing above you, that permanent smile plastered on his face looking less genuinely happy and more malicious than before.

You shut your eyes in pain, trying to stop the flow of tears spilling from them, when you open them again, sans is gone. Nowhere to be seen. The only implication that he was there at all is the growing pool of blood beneath you and the lack of shins you have.

Deciding not to bleed out in an alleyway, you fight through the searing pain and drag yourself out of the corner, calling for help. After a few minutes, someone finds you and calls for an ambulance. In the hospital, you are given new shins for the low, low price of $69,420 and let out after only a few months and a lot of therapy.

On your third day back home from the hospital, you decide to test out your new shins and go for a late evening walk. The streets are barren, and the night is warm. You take a turn down a secluded path in the park, listening to the breeze and your own footsteps as you walk. You stop when you start hearing a second set of footsteps coming from behind. Flashbacks of before your hospital stay play through your mind. You freeze as you hear a familiar voice.

“hey there, buddy ol’ pal. those are some mighty nice shins you’ve got there, mind if i have a taste?”

**Author's Note:**

> share this 1 million times in the next hour or sans the skeleton will steal your shins.


End file.
